Shattered Peace
by Blackstorm92
Summary: Dragons Spyro and Cynder need help defeating Malefor the second time around. Who do they ask for help? The Teen Titans, namely Raven. Why? Malchior is the Destroyer, and the Titans can help. Pairings:BBxRae RobxStar SpyXCyn. Rated T for violence.


_I got this idea on a spur-of-the-moment. The story comes from 'Spellbound' and TLoS: Dawn of the Dragon. My play on what would happen is Spyro and Cynder hadn't died, but Malefor escaped again!Special thanks to Foxwox for support!_

Shattered Peace

"Look out!" a black dragon was shoved out of the way by a purple one, a blast of dark magic flying past inches from the black dragon's wing.

"Cynder, you need to move quicker!" the purple dragon said to her.

"Sorry, I was busy trying to block any other attacks like that!" Cynder spat back.

Suddenly, a great big red dragon swooped down and torched the dark dragon attacking.

"Ignitous!" the two small dragons and a dragonfly cried with relief. As the leaped gracefully into flight, three more dragons appeared. The bright yellow one, Volteer, summoned a thunderstorm to cloud the dark dragon's vision and shock him. Another dragon, light blue, Cyril, created a blizzard that met Ignitous's fire and caused a jet of blistering steam to enveloped their rival. The last dragon, a dark greenish color, Terrador, let out a shattering roar, causing the earth around the enemy dragon to rise above and plummet back down, nearly crushing him.

"Malefor cannot be allowed to advance to the Dragon City, Warfang, or we will not be able to stand a chance of defeating him!" Ignitous spoke to the purple dragon once he had set down next to them. "Spyro, Cynder, we need to finish him now, or all hope will be lost for Warfang."

As he finished, the dark dragon, Malefor, rose into the air and hovered. "Hear me now, citizens of Warfang." he roared, his voice carrying past the cities walls. "These dragons will not return, and your city will fall by the might of the Destroyer!" As he said this last part, the earth and sky met by an enormous chasm ripped open, causing a rift to for between the Dragon Realms and some other dimension.

"In three days' time, the Destroyer will arrive, and your city will be the first to witness the power of the Destroyer." Malefor rumbled. Turning to where the remaining six dragons, a cheetah, and a dragonfly stood, he growled, "You cannot stop me or the Destroyer. The time has come for the Great Cleansing, and all will be wiped away, to leave me to create the perfect dragon race!" He laughed, the deep, powerful, sound cracking the walls protecting the city.

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter were left to figure out where the portal led and how to stop it, as Ignitous led the others back into battle against Malefor, if only to delay the Destroyer.

"Cynder, do you think you can use some of the dark magic you gained from Malefor to try and find out where the Destroyer is coming from?" Hunter growled, the feral hatred of the Destroyer undisguised.

"I can try," Cynder replied, though somewhat warry. She hadn't tried tapping into the dark magic for a long time, since after they had defeated Malefor the first time. He hadn't had the opportunity the Destroyer presented then, but with a much lager risk a stake, she had to try.

"Cynder, don't do anything too dangerous," her love, Spyro, spoke. He was extremely protective of her, and couldn't stand being without her.

"Yeah, like I'm going to be dumb enough to blow myself up or something," she retorted icily. She closed her eyes and focused on the portal. Rising from the ground, she hover a few inches above it, eyes glowing white. Her whole body turned black, tainted by the darkness she now summoned. Only the horns, ridges, talons, and teeth remained white. Her jaw parted in a silent scream, as the power coursed through her.

"Cynder!" Spyro and Sparx yelled. They tried to snapped her out of the trance, but as soon as they got within ten feet of her, they were repelled by the dark magic.

Meanwhile, Cynder's mind was overcome by images and sounds. A giant 'T' in the middle of a large expanse off water, facing some advanced version of a city. An old, leather-bound tome, sitting inside a chest in a room. A dragon, easily twice the size of Malefor, black as night, with blood-red eyes narrowed, holding a girl in a hooded robe, vaguely similar to Hunter's. Cynder could actually _feel_ what the girl felt. Guilt, Hatred, Fear, and Loneliness washed over Cynder. The dragon, appeared to be laughing at the girl, and sounds of voices could be heard now. Cynder listened intently, curiosity burning within her mind.

_"Oh, dear. You're not going to cry now, are you? I know it hurts, but you'll just have to accept the truth. It's over. I got what I wanted, and I don't need you anymore." the black dragon spoke smoothly._

_"It's not over - not yet." the girl said determinedly._

_"Sweet Raven, you can't possibly hope to defeat me. I taught you everything you know." the dragon chuckled._

_"You taught me spells-" the girl spoke, summoning an ancient tome to her hands. "-but I just learned a curse."_

_"NOOOOO!!" the dragon bellowed. It reared up and unloaded an inferno made to incinerate her to ashes. The girl's dark magic and the dragon's cancel out between them, and she starts to lose the tug-of-war. She fends off the fire with one hand and holds the book in the other._

_"Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!" the girl chanted. The tome glowed black as she recited the spell that would imprisoned the dragon. She turned the tome outward to face the dragon, and a wide, white beam launched itself from the pages. It sliced right through the fire, and the dragon screamed in agony as the dark force burst out through its iron hide in multiple places. It hung in the air for what seemed like a fraction of a second, then went entirely black and was pulled toward the open book by an unknown force. The girl was driven backward by the force of the spell. She slamed the covers together, and slowly descended to the ground, and collapses-completely drained by the overall force of the battle._

_A young boy hesitantly stepped forward, and an overhead view of the girl appeared. Her white clothing transformed to different colors - black outfit and wrist guards, blue robe - and, three others gather around: two boys and another girl._

The vision faded, but Cynder heard one other thing before returning to the Dragon Realms.

_"Malchior is gone..."_

Cynder snapped back to her body, and collapsed on the ground. She opened her eyes to see three worried and anxious faces overhead.

"Uhhh, I'm okay guys," she said weakly.

"What happened?" Spyro asked her quietly.

"I saw the Destroyer." She ignored the fearful and apprehensive looks from the others and continued. "A girl, Raven, I think, stopped the Destroyer. She seemed to have powers greater than Spyro and me put together. The Destroyer had a name there, too. Malchior, I think." Cynder racked her brain for confirmation. "Yeah. And I think I know where to find this 'Raven.' Hunter, do you think you could be able to go through that portal and seek her out?"

"Are you CRAZY!" Hunter almost keeled over from hearing that. "Why would I do that?" he finally asked regaining his calm demeanor. "That would send me straight to the Destroyer, or Malchior, or whoever he is, would it not?"

"Yes and no," Cynder replied. "The Destroyer, Malchior, is trapped in another realm. The portal leads to the realm the Destroyer will emerge from. That's why Malefor has to wait three days. Malchior will have to cross over to the realm that this Raven inhabits, then he will advance from there. But I think Raven can stop him. That's why I want you to go and find her."

"Very well. As long as I do not appear between Malchior's claws, I will go," Hunter replied tentatively. He prepared to race over to the portal once Malefor turned and attacked again. "If I do not return within the three days Malefor has spoken of--"

"Just go!" This time it wasn't Cynder who spoke, but Spyro. "We'll try to hold him off as long as we can!"

Hunter merely nodded, for Malefor had positioned himself away from the portal again. He took off at an unnatural pace, and sprinted to take a flying leap into the dark rift.

"NOOOOOO!" Malefor bellowed in rage. His plan was already falling apart, yet it hadn't even begun. He could only hope that the Destroyer would crush that annoying cat.

"Good luck Hunter," Cynder whispered as he disappeared into oblivion.

_Well what do you think? I know, I know, I should probably focus on one story, but I just got inspiration for this from watching 'Spellbound' and had to write it. Chapters two and three should be up by the end of the week._

_Please review! Comments, ideas, and criticism are welcomed! Happy Valentines Day!_


End file.
